The White Fangs Legacy
by Black Lighted Clouds
Summary: Sequel to Amnesia. It's time for Kakashi to reveal the true reason why Sasuke should not have been born. The powerful mix of Hatake and Uchiha blood in his veins is a dangerous thing. The Uchiha's aren't the only ones with a connection to the supernatural ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"So, why does Lady Tsunade want to talk to me again?"

"Wait and see."

"Kakashi, this weird guessing game is really getting on my nerves."Sasuke Uchiha said as he shot an irritated and curious look at his father.

The silver-haired jonin smiled at his son in an evasive manner. Soon they reached the door to the Hokage's office and Kakashi knocked.

"Enter!"

Sasuke did as she commanded.

And his heart stopped.

In front of the Lady Tsunade's desk stood an old man with tan skin, black eyes and long white hair. And besides this man, dressed in an orange and black tracksuit was a boy with brilliant blue eyes and blonde hair that spiked in every direction imaginable . . . could it be . . . ?

"SASUKE!!"

Leap. Slam. Crash. Yeah, it was.

When they finally got Naruto off of Sasuke, the Fifth Hokage smirked and said, "Your arrival couldn't have been timed better, Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto, do you remember what I said about how you would need to train quickly to get up the ranks, as you're still a genin?"

Naruto puffed out his cheeks and scowled in annoyance. Sasuke squeezed his hand.

Tsunade took that as a yes. "Well, Sasuke here is the perfect example of why."

Said boy raised his eyebrow as Tsunade turned to him. "Congratulations, Sasuke. You've just been promoted to Jonin."

**____**

"You don't have to pretend."

The blonde looked up at the newly appointed jonin. "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke sat down on the red bedspread beside the genin. "You're angry at me for making jonin before you did. I know that. You don't have to pretend to be happy. I can see right through you."

Naruto was silent for a moment before he sighed and turned to face the raven haired boy. "Listen, Sasuke, you're right. I am mad that you got there before me. But I'm happy for you as well, you deserve this. It's the same with Gaara. I'm frustrated that he's Kazekage, but he's my friend and I'm genuinely pleased for him."

He flashed his trademark grin at Sasuke before blushing and looking down at the piece of bedspread visible between his crossed legs.

"What's wrong?"

"Um . . . well, I-I was wondering . . . you know how before I left, we k-kind of . . . you know . . . kissed and everything?"

Sasuke nodded as he frowned, not sure where this was going.

"Well . . . it's been so long since then . . . and I was wondering . . . I know that** I** still want **you**, but . . . d-do you . . . still want to be . . . my boyfriend? Cause-cause it's alright if you don't, I'd completely understand-"

Sasuke shut up his rambling and his doubts by slamming their lips together.

____

"The time has come, Kakashi." Lady Tsunade said in a serious voice as she stared across her desk at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. There's a reason why you didn't want Sasuke as your son. It's time you told him the true reason, the power that flows in his veins."

Kakashi stared at his clenched hands, unable to look the Hokage in the eyes. "I . . . I can't. It's better if he doesn't know, as long as he's in the dark about it, he's **safe**."

"Kakashi," Lady Tsunade said, staring at him until he looked her in the eyes to continue. "You **have** to tell him. It's his right to know the truth. And it's not just that; Akatsuki is on the move. It'll be in his best interests to be prepared; it's not **just Naruto's** power they'll be interested in."

Before he could protest, she added, "And you shouldn't worry so much about his safety, he doesn't need your protection. I should've promoted him to jonin a while ago, but it just kept slipping my mind. He's one of the best, Kakashi."

Kakashi gave her a sad smile. "I can't help it. He's my little boy. Just not so little anymore."

Tsunade smiled back. "I understand. But really, it's time he learnt the true secrets of both of sides of his family."

Kakashi looked back at his hands as they clenched at the fabric of his trousers. " . . . Yes, I know."

____

**A/N: If you can't figure it out, the 'true secrets' she's talking about is the legacy mentioned in the title. I'm saving that line for a later chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, peoples, I need your help or the third chapter** WILL NOT** be updated and this story will end at chapter 2. I need a word for someone who has power over something . . . ok? And anyone who says something stupid like "witch", I will personally hunt down and bash over the head with a book, alright? It's very important that I get this information.**

**A Complication**

Kakashi walked along the roads of Konoha Village with a heavy sense of burden on his shoulders, lost in thought.

'_I've got to tell him soon. But how do you bring up something like that?! It's been almost three years, and he still can't find it in his heart to call me "Father", let alone accept THIS . . .'_

"SENSEI!!!"

The jonin looked up abruptly to see Naruto and Sakura about ready to punch him for keeping them waiting, Sasuke leaning against the bridges railing silently. He almost laughed at the irony of it all, two and a half years down the track and to anyone who didn't know what had happened in those years would say nothing had changed accept for the Genin's ages and ranks. How wrong they would be . . .

"Sorry, I was ready to come about three hours ago, when Guy came and asked me to have lunch with him . . ."

"Didn't he do that yesterday?" Sasukes' knowing voice inquired.

". . . Uh . . . well, let's get right into it. Before we have any missions again, I want to set you guys a challenge, just like the one when you first became Genin; in fact, we even have the same training field to practise in . . . Let's just hope your teamwork has improved . . ."

____

'They're good . . .'Kakashi thought as he just barely dodged Sakura's incredible power-filled punch, only to be run down with Narutos' shadow clones.

As he released himself from their grasp, he thought there must be more to such a simple attack. The realization hit Kakashi that Sakura and Naruto had been distractions when he heard the thousand birds chirping, signalling Sasukes' attack before he saw it.

He moved just in time to avoid a fatal attack, but got hit in the arm. Taking Sasukes' now trapped arm to his advantage, Kakashi swung his arm around and sliced Sasuke's cheek open, spilling his blood with a scratch before Sasuke pinned him to the ground and snatched the bells. The team didn't have time to celebrate this victory before Naruto screamed.

Turning, they saw Naruto on all fours, screaming in agony, while his red-eyed gaze was locked on the blood that slowly slid down the wound on Sasukes' face, marring his alabaster skin. He suddenly stopped screaming and lay on the ground twitching.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke hollered as he ran towards his boyfriend, only to be halted by Kakashis' hand enclosing his wrist in an iron grip.

"What are you doing?!"

"Stay back, it's dangerous!"

Red chakra swirled menacingly and sparked with unparalleled intensity, completely consuming Naruto from sight. An ominous silence filled the training field before the chakra exploded, ripping Narutos' stomach open and sending his blood to the ground in litres.

The chakra swarmed around the shape that had emerged, before it sprinted for cover into the nearby forest. All was quiet again.

"Sakura! Use your medical jutsu to do whatever you can and get Naruto to the hospital immediately! Then run to Lady Hokage and inform her that we are in need of back up as quickly as possible. Tell her the Fox has been unleashed!!" Kakashi commanded quickly.

Sakura paled as that last instruction registered in her mind. "Yes sir!" She shot back as she hurried to fulfil her task.

Kakashi now turned to his son. "Sasuke, I would send you on to get backup but I can't handle the fox myself. I need your assistance."

The determined shinobi nodded in agreement and both jonins set out after the beast. They ran furiously in silence for a while, before finally catching up to the creature, which had decided to stop. Taking in the sight, Sasuke gapped in shock.

"Ka . . . Kakashi? What . . . ?"

Turning to his father in search of answers, Sasuke saw Kakashi looking straight at him with a mixture of sorrow and resignation. "Sasuke . . . I'm sorry."

_'Well, looks like the truth is gonna come out wether I like it or not.'_

_____

**A/N: I **will** end the story if I don't get any names, I swear I'll do it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait, I was waiting for the right inspiration. And it hit at 9:54 p.m. surprisingly (not). Thank you to all who reviewed and answered my request and the biggest thank you to KidOfManyThings for giving me the name I need.**

**WARNING: There are some MAJOR spoilers for the manga in this chapter, sorry! Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**The Second Generation Yasha Mejin**

Sasuke trekked up the dirt road, a feeling of loss and confusion hanging over his head. When he had followed his father to help with the fox, the last thing he had expected was for it to be the size of an average dog. He couldn't believe his eyes – he had even activated his sharingan to make sure what he was seeing was the truth.

_**Flashback**_

Sasuke stared at his father who only looked at him sorrowfully. "Sasuke . . . I'm sorry."

"Wha-" was all that could escape his mouth before the now miniaturized creature bounded towards them. The new jonin was perfectly ready to defend against an attack. But he was not ready for when the fox dug all four sets of its claws into his long white jacket, its nine tails to wrapping themselves around his body and its head nuzzling into Sasuke's chest. He could do nothing but stare at it. 'A freaking demon is CUDDLING me!!' his mind shrieked.

Soon, they managed to get back to Lady Tsunade's office (with the fox still latched onto the sixteen year old) and the explination began.

"Sasuke," Kakashi began hesitantly. "The real reason I didn't want to admit you were my son is because of something my father did long ago."

He glanced at the Hokage before continuing. "Just before he committed suicide, he went to a temple high up in the mountains. This temple is a gateway into the spirit world where the nine tailed Biju resided before they were unleashed in our realm. There, he made a oath that if the blood of his family were ever to mix with the blood of another family, one that was also intune with the spirit realm, then that person would gain control over not just one, but all nine of the tailed Biju. They would be a Yasha Mejin."

Sasuke sat in a slight daze as he listened to this story, barely comprehending what he felt that, on some level, he had always known. "A Yasha Mejin . . . A demon master . . . the other family was the Uchiha's . . . "

Kakashi nodded his silver-haired head. "That's right."

The boy frowned. "Then why has this only happened now?" He questioned, unnecessarily gesturing towards the now sleeping fox curled around his body. "Why not sooner?"

"During Naruto's training with Master Jiraiya, the seal that held the fox within his body was loosened, ever so slightly, giving the fox slightly more control and freedom within Naruto." Kakashi shook his head again. "I should have been more careful. When I cut you, the demon recognised the smell of your blood and fought its way out of Naruto to get to you."

Sasuke's body went very still as he stared at the older man with a horrified expression. ". . . You're telling me . . . that Naruto is in agony right now . . . is in danger of dying . . . because of me?"

His father suddenly stiffened as well and looked at the Sannin sitting behind her desk with a grim expression. The medic shrugged. "He might as well know."

". . . Okay. Sasuke, Naruto is in no danger of dying, Sakura treated him in time."

The dark-haired boy let out a sigh of relief before spying the look on his father's face. " . . . Kakashi, what is it?"

". . . The Uchiha's had control over only one Biju; the nine-tailed fox. So, the fox is the most attached to you out of them all. Considering it was still inside of him when you two started your relationship . . . " The jonin paused, trying desperately to come up with some way to say this without breaking his son's heart. "There's a high chance that Naruto was acting on the fox's feelings, not his own . . . and that it was the fox that loved you, not Naruto himself."

_**End Flashback**_

Sasuke wrenched himself out of his memories before he completely broke down. That had been way too much information for one day. Once the initial shock wore off, the teenager decided that there was something useful he could do with this legacy his grandfather had left him. The demon's were answered to him, so, logically, shouldn't they follow him up to the Spirit Realm Temple in the mountain? And shouldn't he be able to get them back into the Spirit Realm itself? He didn't see why not, the way it had been described, they practically seemed like pets.

As if acting on his new masters' thoughts, the Kyubi crawled out of the purple backpack strapped on his back and into Sasuke's arms. Said boy smirked inwardly. 'Yeah, they will definitely follow me,' he thought with a hint of satisfaction. The only thing that really bothered him about this mission was that it could last months, maybe even years, to find all the Biju and bring them with him, and during that time, he wouldn't see Naruto, he hadn't said goodbye as he had left while Naruto was still unconscious and he had absolutely no idea how they were going to figure this whole mess out.

Oh well. They'd cross that bridge when they came to it. For now it's on with the mission, first stop: Suna.

____

**A/N: There was going to be another scene in this where two certain people (guess who!) talk about a very serious side affect to Sasuke's powers. Guess what it is, I already have it planned, but I want to know what you think. I might add more in if I think it fits and it's good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for this incredibly long wait, everybody! . . . I was so good at updating quickly during Amnesia . . . what happened? *Sigh***

**An Unexpected Ally**

The loud **_clang _**of metal on metal resounded through the stone headquarters, making the place all the more foreboding. Sasuke swung his blade free of Orochimaru's glowing sword and jumped to the opposite wall, using his chakra to hold him in place.

As he looked up, a ghostly white fist slammed into the right side of his face and he was thrown across the room to another wall on his left. 'Damn, he's still so fast, even in this state . . . !'

The black-haired Jonin lay as still as rock on the floor he had slid onto from the wall. He felt the vibrations on the ground as the Sannin walked silently towards him until he could see his ivory feet.

"And to think, I once sought you for my vessel," the slippery man whispered in a mocking voice. "If you'd come to me, you could have been so much more than **_this _**. . . ah, it is sad to see such great potential go to waste. So disappointing."

With his boasting done, snake-like man raised his gleaming blade, blue with chakra, high in the air, preparing to bring it down to separate Sasuke's head from his body. Pain sliced up said arm from the piercing blow the Uchiha had dealt him in the bicep and blood dripped from the lacerations made in his back, thigh and chest.

'It is quite a shame,' the snake lord thought 'Not many ninja could cause this much damage to me.' He quickly regained his footing as his injured and tired legs faltered slightly and his vision blurred so he could barely see the teenager before him. 'I'd better finish it now and get Kabuto quickly, before he wakes up and finishes**_ me_**.'

He swung the sword down with the speed of lightning. It stabbed down far through the stone of the floor as the pale boy moved with unprecedented speed. Said boy flew to his feet and thrust his long sword into the older man's pale neck. Blood spurted from every direction, out of his mouth and slashed throat.

After several long, agonizing moments, the Sannin fell to the ground, a deep crimson pool surrounding him. At long last, the Great Snake Lord was dead.

**!"£$%^&*()**

Sasuke strode slowly along the cold corridor, checking through door after door, releasing prisoners as he went along, searching through piles on Orochimaru's disgusting reseach and details of his horrific experiments until he actually had to sit down to catch his breath so he could avoid being violently sick. And he had quite a strong stomach.

He looked up quickly as he heard a rapid **_click-clack, click-clack, click-clack_** on the ground and relaxed a little bit when he saw Kyuubi. He reached out and stroked his foxes furry scarlet head, then his back as the demon moved to lay across his masters stomach, dropping something he had been carrying in his mouth in Sasuke's other hand. The pale man lifted his right hand up to look at what the canine had dropped into his palm. A large silver key.

The Jonin raised a jet-black eyebrow at his pet and murmured. "What's this for then? Another bunch of cells?"

The animal just gazed at him with blood-red eyes and slit pupils without an answer for his owner. Not that Sasuke had expected one. (1)

Sasuke lurched to his feet and followed his pet to a huge room with ceiling to floor length tanks filled with what seemed to be water. A voice rang out, "Hello there."

The Konoha jonin spun on his heel and whipped out his katana. No one was there. "Over here." The voice told him. He looked at Kyuubi, who had stalked over to a tank and was sniffing at it. "Your pet's got the right idea." Sasuke jumped when he realised it was the **_water itself_** talking. Weird much?

Taking a few cautious steps forward, the dark-haired man inquired, "Who are you, exactly?"

Bubbles rose to the surface of the liquid as it answered, "My name is Suigetsu Houzuki, of the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Land of Water. I'm a prisoner and guinea pig to Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru is dead." Sasuke informed it (him?). "I killed him."

"Oh? Well, I guess that means you're not my enemy then. What's your name, by the way?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, Jonin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Land of Fire."

"Hmm. Well, Sasuke, do you mind letting me out of here? It's not all that comfy." Sensing Sasuke's hesitation and the reason behind it, the man continued, "If you let me out of here, I'd owe you one, so I wouldn't be all that ready to kill you, would I? Besides, you and I are both the enemies of Orochimaru; it only makes sense we should be friends, right? Or allies at the very least."

Coming to a decision, Sasuke cut a large gash in the tank and all the liquid came gushing out. The liquid rose and solidified into a naked and creepy looking man with shining eyes. "Ah, free at last. Thanks, Sasuke. Tell me, were you sent on a mission to kill Orochimaru by your village?"

"I'm on a mission, yes, but it wasn't to kill Orochimaru. That sort of . . . happened."

Suigetsu laughed. "Just curious, what did you do with all the other prisoners in this place?"

"I set them free." Sasuke answered flatly.

"'Kay. Sooooo . . . I've got nothing to do with my life at the moment, well, there's something, but that can wait. I have a debt to repay you. How about I join you on your mission?"

The dark-haired jonin hesitated once more. He didn't know if he could trust this man. But, then, his mission was dangerous, another ninja coming with him could only be an asset. "Alright, then. You can come."

Sasuke turned to leave. "You should get dressed now. Oh, and by the way, I think it would be a good idea if we stopped off at Orochimaru's other hideout along the way."

"Why?"

"Well, there are other prisoners there too, right?"

"Yeah."

"And what will the guards do with them now that Orochimaru's gone?"

"Kill 'em, most likely."

"That's why we're going."

**A/N: I just moved to the other Hemisphere, cut me some slack please!**


End file.
